Magic In Every Aspect
by Zeraco GarFelton
Summary: "MALFOY, DON'T YOU DARE FORCE ME INTO THIS DRESS! IT SHOWS MORE SKIN THAN IT COVERS UP! A BIMBO WOULDN'T EVEN WEAR THIS!" screeched Hermione. "WELL GRANGER, WE HAVE NO BLOODY CHOICE. REMEMBER THAT THIS PROJECT IS MANDITORY…DO YOU WANT TO GET A GOOD GRADE OR NOT? YOU THINK I WANT TO SEE YOU HALF NAKED? JUST GET INTO THE BLOODY DRESS!" retorted Draco angrily.


A/N - Hey, you guys! This is a Dramione story written by my best friend, MyReligionIsDramione, and myself. This is our first story, so hope you like it! Please review! :D

* * *

_Reunion_

Dragging her luggage out and paying the fare, Hermione got out of the cab and stepped onto the train station. Her eighth year at Hogwarts was finally about to begin. With Voldemort forever vanquished, all the students from the previous year were allowed to continue their education. Hermione pushed her trolley towards Platform ⅓ and increased her pace as she saw the magical barrier loom closer by the second. WOOSH. Effortlessly, she passed through the cement wall and came to the sight of eleven year olds, running around with anxiety at their first year at Hogwarts. She still remembered her first time on the Hogwarts Express, that fateful day that eventually lead to her friendship with Harry and Ron. Ever since then, they had been through numerous adventures, each one more thrilling than the next.

Of course, not all brought back good memories; specifically, the war. It seemed that time had sped by in the matter of seconds, and soon death permeated the air. First Sirius, then Dumbledore, then countless others. Increasing her torment, Hermione would never forget the horrific torture she experienced in the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange at the Malfoy Manor. During her capture, much of her faith in humanity diminished when her own classmate, Draco Malfoy, made no move to aid her even when her "dirty" blood bled over his marble floors. However, that was all past her, and Hermione was trying her best to move on. It only made matters worse that her parents had died. Hermione thought searching in Australia for her parents would help take her mind off of the remaining essence of Voldemort and ease her pain, but no such luck. Asking around for them in Australia, she was soon confronted with the bad news that her parents were unluckily found by Death Eaters. The events that followed their discovery led to their untimely deaths. She was told by the locals that burglars had trespassed their house in the night and shot them, but Hermione knew better. With the Weasleys and Harry recovering on their own, Hermione, not wanting to intrude, had no one to she to up to. The summer after evil's defeat was filled with loneliness and self-doubt.

"Hey Ron, look it's Hermione!" Hermione snapped her head up. She was greeted by the sight of her best friends dashing towards her while leaving their trollies carelessly behind them. Though both of them had lost weight during their journey, their gaunt faces only starting to regain their original chubbiness, both of their appearances glowed upon spotting her. With a smile that brightened up her face, Hermione lunged herself into their open arms and gave them bear hugs, immediately abandoning her remorseful memories. After a whole summer separated from Harry and Ron, this happy reunion caused her to feel as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. No matter what happened, even with their fights, they always had a way of raising her spirits.

"It's so good to see you guys again. I've missed you so unbelievably much!" cried Hermione breathlessly.

"Rubbish, Hermione. We've missed you even more." This time it was Ron who spoke. Conversing between her and this freckled boy had become awkward ever since the kiss they shared during the Final Battle.

_FLASHBACK_

_ With relief from the victory of the Dark side, the remaining heroes entered back into the castle to mourn over the dead, treat the wounded, and celebrate an era of new beginnings. Warm food and tea was passed around, and the survivors shared their stories of valiance and courage with one another._

_ In the midst of all this, Ron came over to Hermione consoling Parvati, in tears over the death of her best friend, Lavender._

_ "Hey, Hermione. Can we talk?"_

_ "This isn't really the best time, Ron. As you can see -"_

_ "But this is really important, Mione. I really need to discuss something with you."_

_ "It's fine, Hermione. I can handle it. Go on with Ron." Parvati weakly replied. She could obviously see that the youngest male Weasley had something troubling him, and her intuition told her it had to do with certain feelings._

_ "But...but - "_

_ "Come on, Hermione." Ron said, a little annoyed now that it was taking such adamant pressure to get her to move._

_ "Alright. Fine." Hermione stomped away, clearly angered that she couldn't cheer her friend up. And on top of that, she had to deal with Ron, who clearly wanted to talk about the kiss. Most people thought that Hermione was just brains, and no sentiment, but the amount of emotions she felt and understood was extraordinary. It was a good thing, too, so she could deal with having two male friends without spontaneously combusting._

_ "What is it, Ronald. Why did you drag me here?" Hermione demanded. They had arrived at a secluded section of the castle, and he was getting on her nerves. _

_ "Well, we've known each other for so long, and we're such good friends, right? And -"_

_ "Just get to the point, Ron."_

_ "Okay, okay. For a while now, I've been feeling differently towards you. Maybe it's just this whole roller coaster ride, or the drugging happiness of the victory. I know we fell apart when we were on the run, and I apologize for leaving, I really do. I guess what I'm trying to say is...Hermione, I love you." Ron looked at her with those blue doe eyes that were usually hard to resist. However, ever since that crushing moment when he ditched their Golden Trio, Hermione had lost faith in Ron, and grown more independent. She no longer wanted to feel like petty schoolgirl crying over her crush. She was a strong, free woman, and she had to show Ron._

_ "Ron, I'm sincerely touched. To be honest, at a point in my life, I thought I loved you, too. But that was before, and the war changes everyone. I don't want to have to follow you around like a lost puppy. Whatever we had, it's over. I'm sorry, I really am, but I feel it would be better if we remained friends."_

_ "But...we are meant to be! I can't go through the pain of losing Fred alone! You have to be my girlfriend!" Ron replied, immaturely. Obviously, he didn't realize how much this irritated Hermione; he was basically asking for a lecture. _

"_Ron! Will you stop being selfish and not think about yourself only! Everyone is suffering now! Could you not see that Parvati needed a friend just then?! Honestly Ronald! Entering a relationship with anyone is not my priority right now… I still have to bloody find my parents. I don't know if they're dead or not! I will not miss any opportunity of finding them!" An enraged Hermione screeched at the red haired boy running after her._

"_I also lost part of my family too! Do you not remember what happened to Fred?! Now George seems dead to me as well! Can't you see Hermione… we need each other. I need you."_

_Hermione whirled around and faced Ron. "Yes, I know you're feeling sad, too, Ron, but so is everyone else. The moment that we shared was just an instinct. We both wanted to have no regrets in case we died at that horrible battle like so many others!" _

"_But Hermione….."_

"_No," Hermione," cut Ron off. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid we, more than friends, is not possible." With an air of finality, Hermione walked away from him, not regretting her words._

_End Flashback_

Not knowing any other way to respond, Hermione flashed Ron a grin and said nothing Before the silence became too uncomfortable, Harry decided to intervene and said," C'mon let's hurry before all the seats are taken."

Thankful for Harry's perfect timing, Hermione quickly agreed. She was led by the boys to where they had left Ginny waiting at, trying her best to appear angry.

"Wow, Hermione… Seems like these guys love you better than me! Can you believe that they forced me to stand here while they were allowed to say hello to you? A minute longer and I would have stormed over there and torn you out of their embrace. Here I was believing that these two idiots finally became gentlemen, especially since Ron cured his eating habits, slightly, and Harry got that hair of his tamed...somewhat." Ginny said exasperatedly.

Harry chuckled lightly, put his arm around Ginny, and said, "Sorry Gin. But you know you love my hair messy like that. It brings out the wild side of you." He gave her a playful smirk, inviting her into his body.

Hermione smiled and turned around to give the love birds some privacy as Ginny and Harry shared a sweet kiss. Oh! how happy Hermione was for them! She knew that they would always end up with each some way or the other. It seemed like the relief of no longer needing to constantly be fearful of Voldemort made Harry more relaxed and lovable. His new character only helped strengthen the passion between Ginny and him.

Together, the four friends walked onto the shining, red train, looking forward to a restful, peace-filled year, but that was expecting for too much. Nothing was ever normal at Hogwarts.


End file.
